Yakuza Kiwami 2
Yakuza Kiwami 2 (龍が如く 極2, Ryū ga Gotoku: Kiwami 2, lit. "Like a Dragon: Extreme 2") is a complete overhaul of the original PlayStation 2 game. The remake was released in Japan for PlayStation 4 on December 7, 2017, and was released worldwide on August 28, 2018 with the PC release following over a year later on May 9, 2019. Plot Taking place a year after the first game (both Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami), The Dragon of Dojima, as expected, finds himself in yet another precarious situation involving the schemes of the Tojo Clan. Since the passing of Akira Nishikiyama in the first installment, the Tojo Clan has been slowly falling apart, internal power struggles running riot. This inevitably leads to conflict with Osaka's Omi Alliance, which happens to be backing the late Nishikiyama. Kiryu must travel to Sotenbori, Osaka in an attempt to broker peace between the rival clans, but Ryuji Goda, known as the Dragon of Kansai, will stop at nothing to get his war. In this world, there can only be one dragon. Majima Saga A new addition for Kiwami 2, "Majima Saga" is relatively short, with 3 new prequel chapters. Taking place in February 2006, the Tojo Clan's Fifth Chairman Yukio Terada announces that he will recruit new blood to rebuild the Tojo Clan after the 10 billion yen incident. In order to fill the vacant position of Clan captain, Terada rules that the patriarch deemed to have contributed the most to the Tojo Clan financially will be appointed as the Clan captain. Two individuals are gunning for the position: Akinobu Uematsu and Goro Majima. Chapters The are 15 chapters in this game: *Chapter 1: Letter of Blood *Chapter 2: The Dragon of Kansai *Chapter 3: The Yakuza Huntress *Chapter 4: The Four Kings of Omi *Chapter 5: Hidden Past *Chapter 6: Schemes *Chapter 7: The Foreign Threat *Chapter 8: Suspect *Chapter 9: The Omi Invasion *Chapter 10: Survivors *Chapter 11: The Iron Creed *Chapter 12: Osaka Castle *Chapter 13: Settling Accounts *Chapter 14: The Go-Ryu March *Chapter 15: Blood and Bonds Majima Saga *Chapter 1: Tojo Clan Reform *Chapter 2: Prodigal Son *Chapter 3: Mad Dog of Shimano Gameplay The game mainly follows series protagonist Kazuma Kiryu, who retains his "Dragon" brawling style from the previous entries. A brand new side story mode (titled "Majima Saga") allows series regular Goro Majima to be playable as he attempts to quell the war between the Tojo Clan and the Omi Alliance. The game also sees the addition of the Majima Construction and Cabaret Club minigame. The game uses the improved Dragon Engine that was previously used for Yakuza 6. Where the PS4 version is locked at 30fps and runs at 900p (1080p on PS4 Pro), the PC version adds features and enhanced gameplay structures such as 4K resolution, unlocked framerates, and customizable controls. Kiwami 2 also features a field-of-view slider for the first time in the series. This facilitates the use of ultra-wide monitors or allows the FOV to be turned down for those who suffer from vertigo when playing games with high FOVs. Mini-games * Karaoke * Golf * Pool * Darts * Battling Center * Cabaret Club Grand Prix * Kart Racing * Mahjong * Shogi * Poker * Virtual-On * Virtua Fighter 2 * Toylets * Gravure Photoshoot Trivia * The original Yakuza 2 had an Osaka district called Shinseicho, which was cut from the remake entirely. * The game files for Kiwami 2 contain a considerable amount of development assets for Judgment, including Case File placeholder pictures, food/drink icons, and even an early model of Takayuki Yagami. Gallery TYK2.jpg|Title screen. Kiryu Kazami 2.jpg Yakuza Kiwami PS4.jpg Videos Yakuza Kiwami 2 Announcement Trailer Yakuza Kiwami 2 Trailer (JP) Yakuza Kiwami 2 PC Trailer Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Remakes Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC